Alex's Day
by sneekie
Summary: Everyone is getting in on surgery but Alex, he takes matters into his own hands  AlexMark pairing, with warnings


**Everyone is getting surgery time but Alex, so he goes to extreme lengths to get himself a spot Alex/Mark slash**

Alex looked up at the oversize board that indicated surgeries for the day. He looks at the OR theatres and sighs

"Hmm OR1 Dr Shepherd and errr Meredith… well there's a no brainer"scoffs Alex. "OR2 Dr Burke and the Yang yeh yeh, figures."

Alex shakes his head and thinks to himself "It's obvious you have to sleep with someone to get in on a surgery."

He looks down the board and grins "ahhh Dr Bailey and aaww Izzy" Alex thought to himself at the possibility of the two girls "Hmmm na she wouldn't" Alex shakes the image from his head.

He looks to the last OR session "Alright Dr Sloan and oh you got to be kidding" cries out Alex

"What's the matter Karev" Mark moves up and admires the board

"Why am I not in on your surgery today Dr Sloan, I mean dude I get your coffee, I get your lunch"

Alex whining interrupted by George

"Here you go Dr Sloan your dry cleaning and oh they even got that stain out" gloated George.

Alex stares at him coldly. George looks at Alex all goofy "what"

"Well it seems O'Malley has what it take to be in on my surgical team." Mark grins and walks off.

George looks up at the board to where his name proudly located next to Dr Sloan

"Dude you suck" growls Alex

"Yeh I do, but you got to think on your feet Alex" George walks off to do his rounds

Alex sits down at the lunch table all huffy

"Awww what's a matter Alex" asks Meredith sincerely

George laughs "He doesn't have a surgery today"

Yang head in a book "Oh it must suck to be you"

Alex sarcastically laughs "well its obvious unless you sleep with a doctor you can't get in on a surgery

Meredith and Yang look at each other and Izzy pipes up "I'm not sleeping with Dr Bailey, I'm not" defends Izzy

"Oh that's right you have 8 million dollars and gave it to the public clinic, that's just as good as sleeping with the Bailey" groans Alex

Izzy pulls a face

"Oh well I'm sure George isn't sleeping with Dr Sloan right George?" asks Meredith

George just drank his drink quietly

All eyes fix on George

"George please tell me you didn't' pleads Izzy in a low voice

George held his silence

"Wow way to go George, that's commitment" commends Christina

George puts his hands up "I didn't sleep with him, I just got his dry cleaning" smiles widely at Alex

"well aren't you just the perfect little woman" whines Alex

Izzy pats Alex on the back "guess you are going to have to go one better than George"

Alex looks at them "Yeh wash his friggin car or wait trim his nose hairs"

"eeeewww" said Meredith and Christina

Christina gets up to leave. "It's obvious Alex…. Just give the guy a blow job"

George chokes on his lunch and Izzy looks away trying not to laugh

Meredith looks at horrified Alex

"In all honesty Alex, I'd go with the trimming of his nose hairs" offers Izzy

Alex had finished his stint in the pit and heading towards his rounds. He noticed Dr Sloan chatting up a nurse. From the look on her face he was not very successful followed by a door being slammed in his face.

Alex shook his head at the thought "No way…. It's not worth the loss of dignity"

Mark was about to head off for surgery when his beeper sounded. The message 'if you want some fun meet me in the bunk room now' Mark looked around and at his watch. He had 30 minutes to spare and thought a little fun could only enhance his performance in surgery.

Mark enters the bunk room and notices 4 empty beds. He hears the door lock behind and turns around.

"Karev, if this is some kind of joke" growls Mark

Alex walks over and stands toe to toe. "It's no joke sir, I've notice you been carrying around this load all day" Alex pressing against Mark's crotch

"what the….you gone mad" growls Mark

"I know how hard it is for you Dr Sloan, it's a burden that you need to leave behind before surgery." Alex pushes further until Mark is flat to the wall.

"Karev" warns Mark

Karev still meeting his gaze untangles his surgery pants and starts playing with Mark's cock. Firmly grabbing and releasing, squeezing and stroking.

A slight whimper left Mark's lips as he felt himself building. Alex increased his pace feeling the older man waning. Alex let go of Mark's cock and heads to the door.

"hey" growls Mark "what….the"

"Oh I'm sorry I've got to be in the pit" Alex looks at Mark's hardone and shrugs "Sorry dude"

Mark groans "ok ok ok you can be in on the surgery, fuck sake Karve just"

Alex like what he heard and cupped his hand over Mark's mouth while his other hand pulled and jerked Mark in quick successions. Mark groaned into Alex's hand as he shoots his load.

Alex looks at Mark. "I'll just change the board ok"

Mark grimaced and just nodded before slipping to the floor in shock

George put his hat on when he notice Alex changing the board

"hey hey hey this is my surgery Alex push off" says George

"Not anymore O'Malley" growled Mark

George faced Sloan "but…but I got your dry cleaning" Sloan looked at George then Alex

"Karev scrubb in now" Mark walks into the scrubbing room

Alex grinned at George "got to think on your feet George, or in my case with my hand" and made a gesture of pulling his cock at Sloan. Alex entered the scrubbing area

George hit the wall with his hand "son of a bitch"


End file.
